Talk:Mankar Camoran (Oblivion)/Archive 1
Any Relation? What about Celia Camoran from the Elder Scrolls Library... is there any relation??--Skober 06:18, 21 January 2007 (CST) There are several Camorans throughout the game, most however are in the Mythic Dawn so I'm unsure. What I want to know is why he can wear the Amulet of Kings but you can't. --Kirbsys 04:19, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Well, the reason he can wear the amulet is because he has some Septim blood. Another reason could be that he is in his own paradise, so he rules what can be done there. -Herlock 00:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC)Herlock He only wore the Amulet of Kings in Paradise right? He created Paradise, an Oblivion realm, and when you create Oblivion realms you can make your own rules and laws. He could have made it so that he can wear the Amulet in his realm, but not in the mortal realm. :That's the most likely explanation, but we can't add it to the article since we don't know for sure. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:56, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I believe he must have have some septim blood as during the quest Dagon Shrine when you see Mankar talking at the altar, he is wearing the Amulet of Kings at this time. --EternalNightmare (talk) 18:29, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I don't think he can wear it at his own paradise,maybe he could but when our quest to go to Lake Arrius Cavern,when he was giving speeches,he also wear the amulet at that time.So i't possible that its he is one of the septim bloodline ut an evil one. I feel like Celia Camoran might be working for Mankar Camoran in the sense that she would be getting him a powerful artifact? If he wants to rule Cyrodiil, you'd think he would want the Elder Scrolls. That's just my thought. : the Camoran's are actually all part of the Camoran Dynasty, which began in Valenwood in the First Era. Most of them are bad (such as the Camoran Usurper, and obviously Mankar Camoran himself, but not ALL of them). Celia might have been one of the few GOOD Camorans :) Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 01:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Lineage Mankar Camoran is the same Mankar Camoran mentioned in the book The Refugees, the son of the Camoran Usurper and an unknown Bosmeri. The Camoran Usurper was an incredibly powerful Mage who formed a massive army of Daedra and undead and attempted to conquer the Empire. Among the Daedra were Dremora, which were themselves created by Mehrunes Dagon, strengthening the link between Mankar Camoran and the Daedric prince of destruction. The following is speculation. This writer is of the opinion that the Camoran Usurper was a direct descendent of Prince Camaril, who was himself an illegitimate descendant of the Imperial Bloodline, and, as we know he attempted to claim the throne of the Empire, was possibly trying to claim his birthright. The Camoran Usurper was then written out of the history books of the Empire, because of his crimes against the people and the Empire, leaving the only remains of his legacy story books such as The Refugees. More evidence for this theory is the fact that the tomb that the tomb the player character uses to locate the Dagon Shrine in the quest of the same name as part of the main quest is called the 'Tomb of Prince Camaril.' The similarity between the names Camoran and Camaril should be noted as of some consequence, especially as the tomb of Prince Camaril leads to the Dagon Shrine itself in Lake Arrius Caverns. This would explain why Mankar Camoran is able to wear the amulet of kings, and also why his magical ability is so great. (As he is descended from one of the most powerful magic users of all time) As Mankar Camoran is an Altmer, and the Bloodline is Imperial, an Emperor or Empress must have had affairs with a High Elf Mistress at some point in history. The child of that union (Prince Camaril) would have been only half elf. This explains why he is buried with the other royal bloodline in Green Emperor Way. However, he would have wedded with a high elf, and the child of that union would too have wedded a high elf, and so on until the Imperial Blood gave no distinguishable features and almost ceased to be prominent, the sign that the heir carries the blood would have been the ability to wear the amulet of kings. However, not enough evidence exists on the matter to completely validate it, so it is best left to reader speculation. But aren't the Altmer very picky about "selective breeding"? Of course, the above speculation makes alot of sense, but unless this certain Altmer Mistress was an exception, the Altmer would be the last to "sleep around". Just saying. TheNiceNightmare (talk) 14:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) unless she wanted to produce an heir so that the Altmer could seize control of the Empire.Julio144 (talk) 16:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Aylied Ties? I personally Believe Camoran to have Aylied ties. I have Evidence. (Found on this very website) 1. Altmer race but darker skinned 2. Ability to wear Amulet of Kings (Because Aylieds were rulers during The Mythic Age) 3. Evil Intentions 4. Age - Alive and an adult during days of Tiber Septim meaning Aylied childhood. Wether strong or Not i believe this evidence could point Camoran out To be an Aylied. of course its just Personal Belief but i want verification. You make a decent point. About his ability to wear the Amulet: some speculate that since he created his own plane of existence, he had the magic power to hold a necklace around his neck, while others say he's a distant bastard son of an emperor from the past. One theory's as good as the next, but your's does seem pretty valid. Mbjones90 (talk) 05:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Why???? Why exactly is Camoran so Bent to Dagon. was it because he was brought up to or Something. Or is he Just Afraid. Or is he just a sicko. He wants to destroy the world and rule his own. He asked Dagon for help, because Mehrunes Dagon is the Daedra of destruction and change. Mbjones90 (talk) 18:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC)